You Give My Heart Wings
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: A collection of Soroku  Sora x Roxas  one-shots. Including boy-meets-boy, twincest, incest and somebody/nobody spins. Warnings within.
1. key

Disclaimer : I'll have Roxas excersized from Sora, then chain them together on my bed, yanno, when I own them

Warnings : au, fluff, no dialogue

**(keys)**

**Meet the Neighbour**

**xxx**

Sora's keychain weighs down his pocket and jangles like treasure.

It's full of memories.

A soft white moogle, a present from his mother when she visited the house he shared with Kairi and Riku when they finished up college together.

_(Curious baby-blue eyes watching them unpack from over the fence)_

A small blue heart-shaped marble his friends sent him for his birthday a few weeks after they'de gotten settled.

_(A lingering introduction at the mailbox)_

A texta with a keyring Kairi bought him after he complained about how hard it was to find a pen when you needed it.

_(A scrawled 'ROXAS' and a cell-phone number on the inside of his wrist)_

A small crown-shaped pendant handed down from father to son, stained on one side with a scattering of red dots.

_(Spilt wine ruining a white tablecloth, a victim of nerves)_

A long feather from his dream-catcher, stuffed onto a keyring so he could always have protection from nightmares.

_(An unforgettable end to virginity, that shifted the head-board enough to knock photo-frames)_

A souvier keyring from the inn at Traverse town.

_(Heated kisses, declarations)_

A photo from a photo-booth his mother had framed when they finally made it over, a proud smile on her face as she talked to her sons boyfriend.

_(An addition to the family, more-or-less)_

The last thing on Sora's keychain was the most precious. A silver, newly cut key with a heart etched into it.

It was most precious because it was from Roxas, rather then just about him.

**xxx**


	2. Connection

Disclaimer : Until I find someone willing to cosplay with me during sex, I only own these boys in my wildest dreams

Warnings : au, twincest, underage drinking, drug-use, bad-language, angst

**(connection)**

**Liquid Courage**

Roxas thinks that maybe, just maybe, he's a little fucked up.

He thinks this in-between one joint and the next, and it's lost in a hazy blur, but he still thinks it and somewhere under the buzz and the distractions, it lingers, ready to be remembered the next time he thinks about it.

He's seventeen, a blond skateboard addict with friends a few years older that absolutely adore him. Since his addition into their circle, they've become Organization XIII and it looks so much prettier tagged on walls then almost anything else.

He smokes with them, drinks with them (half the time they forget he's underage, the rest of the time they just don't give a shit) and he skates with most of them.

That's not why he's fucked up though, that's just when he's more likely to admit it to himself.

He's twin brother is Sora. Roxas thinks there must have been a mistake somewhere along the line because Sora is ten minutes older, about ten years less mature, and really should have been the one born a blond.

But, really, Roxas would rip out his heart and eat it, as long as it kept his brother smiling.

His adoration for his older brother was nearly obsessive.

And half the time, he could convince himself the obsessive adoration was a two way street. The other half, well, Roxas realises he's just _that_ fucked up, and Sora reserves his obsession for Riku and Kairi.

Surely, Sora's two best friends take up as much of Sora's life as Axel and Demyx take up Roxas'. And Roxas is pretty sure too, when he's off getting smashed with Organisation XIII, Sora's probably sharing goddamn poupu fruits with his 'best-friends-for-life'... not that Roxas was bitter or anything.

Look, truth of the matter was, Roxas was head over heels in love with his goddamn twin brother. It wasn't even a narcissistic thing. They had the same height, and the same eyes, any and all similarities stopped there.

Roxas has dirty, sinful, lustful thoughts about his twin brother. He's wanked off to thoughts about the brunet, gone from half-asleep to rock-hard in 0.2 seconds when the ten minute older boy walked out of the bathroom in the skimpiest towel they owned and thinks about kissing those cock-sucking lips every time he gets up to take a leak through the night.

Roxas loves his twin brother, he fucking hates it too.

Hates after about three joints he want's to fucking fall off a cliff, cry a river or do something equally fucking melodromatic.

It's a pattern Axel's starting to pick up on. In fact, the second Roxas exhales the last puff of his third joint, the redhead is pulling his besty outside for what looks like a serious heart to heart.

Roxas starts getting a little paranoid, because he'd laughed off Demyx's teasing the man was falling for him, but now the weed was making him wonder, and Roxas wasn't sure that he could put aside his naughty incestuos thoughts, even for the lanky man looking at him with honest-to-god-concern.

"It's gotta be real fucking big Roxas," Axel is saying, and Roxas bursts into laughter, and really hopes that's not a pick-up-line.

Axel can't help but laugh too, and he kind of wishes he was sober, because _fuck_ Roxas obviously needed to talk about it, but at this rate the conversation was gunna go nowhere.

"Please don't fall in love with me," Roxas suddenly interupts his own laughter, and Axel feels like suddenly doused him with cold-water, cause his little buddy looks like he's gunna cry.

"Who the hell gave you an idea like that?" The red head asks, one eyebrow greeting his hair-line.

Roxas mutters something that might have been an answer, and he's blushing, but his eyes still look kind of watery.

"I just wanna know what the fuck is up with you lately," Axel confesses, lighting a smoke and handing it over, before lighting one for himself.

Roxas chews on his lip, and Axel knows it's bad, because the kids never had a problem confessing his deep dark secrets to his BFF when high, ever.

Axel isn't really one for 'chick-flick' moments, but he throws an arm over his friends shoulders and waits until the little blond's cigarette has at least started to relax the kid.

"Tell me," Axel advised, "when have I ever not been able to help."

Roxas conciders this, then conciders writing his last will-and-testiment, because this confession wasn't going to come out until he was lying in his deathbed, before with one glance around to check for eavesdroppers, he gives in.

"I'm in love with Sora," he confesses, feeling like half his soul is tyed up in the words, and knowing that's only a little because of the smoke.

Axel gapes, and then just goes on gaping. Well, shit, that's not what he was expecting. Maybe for the little blond to be crushing on _someone_ maybe having orientational-worries, but, well, _shit_.

"I'm a terrible person!" Roxas wailed.

"No you're not," Axel jostled him, shutting him up, and it's true, in fact, "I get it, Sora's fuckin' hot for a scrawny shit."

Roxas makes a face, not knowing whether to defend his brother or not.

"And you already love him, so what's a little more affection?"

"A sin," Roxas deadpans, because he doesn't beleive in god, but he think somewhere deep down, Sora probably would.

Axel laughs at this, as expected, and claps Roxas on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble, "fuck, and you're such a saint Rox," he laughs, then calms a little, seeing how broken up Roxas really was, "yanno, this incest thing, it's pretty hot," he confesses, "and I'm happy to do my bit so I can see some of that happening, and I'm sure there's plenty of guys out their who wanna bone their brothers, seriously."

Roxas thinks this might be plausable. But still, "what if I tell him, and he freaks the fuck out? He's my fucking twin, that would just be a never-ending cycle of awkwardness."

"And it's not awkward now, what with you probably pitching a tent every time he walks around half-naked, which he does all the fucking time," Axel asked seriously.

"I need a drink," Roxas decided.

And Axel was extatic, because that meant the blond was seriously concidering telling his brother he was in love with him.

Roxas goes back to his friends inside Demyx's garage, gets his drink and does his best to avoid the next joint that rolls around, paranoia is not what he needs right now.

He's trying to convince himself that telling Sora wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Worst case senario, Roxas has to move into Demyx's garage full-time, and Sora stops prancing about half-naked in front of him, or fully clothed and anywhere near him.

Best case senario is Sora laughs and brushes him off, and stops prancing about half-naked in front of him, but isn't awkward because maybe he's wanked off once-or-twice to the blond's image.

Courage is filling him, just like Axel and Demyx keep filling his cup, and he thinks theres something to dutch-liquid-courage, even if he can't think clearly enough to get the saying right.

It's getting later, and the dail on his watch is getting blurrier when Roxas is suddenly startled by a tingling in his ass-reigion.

He frowns for a second, then fishes his phone out, nearly dropping both it, and his drink in the process.

"Hello?" He greets the phone, trying to force sobriety upon himself when he realises this could be his mum.

"Oh God Roxas, how much have you had to drink?" Sora's voice laughs in that carefree way that turns Roxas insides to butter.

"It's one cup, but I swear it's like bottomless or something," Roxas explains, his own lips quirking at Sora's voice.

"Of course its bottomless Roxy," Sora asssures him, then theres a sound in the background that splits the brunets attention, "hey, I gotta go, I was just calling to see if you needed a lift home, but you probably would be better staying at Demyx's if you're as drunk as you sound.

Roxas is a moment away from agreeing, and ending the conversation, when he catches Axel's eyes from across the garage, and their conversation comes back to him.

"W-Well, actually Sora, D-do you have a minute? I wanna talk to you 'bout something."

There's a slight pause, and Sora's voice is strange when he asks, "over the phone or in person."

Roxas wonders, but finally decides it's probably best, closure or no, to be out of decking range, just in case. "Over the phone is fine."

"Kay, gimme a sec, I'll just tell Riku to wait," the line went silent as Sora muffled it to yell to his best friend.

Slightly panicking now, Roxas slipped back out the garage door and into the cool night air, his movements clumbsy from the liquor.

In the next moment Axel is there, smiling and handing him a smoke, mouthing 'good luck' before disapearing inside again to give the blond some privacy.

"Kay Roxy, what's up?" Sora asks, his voice muffled by wind as he walked further from his friends to give his twin his full attention.

"W-Well, I just..." he trails off, feeling his bright red face with his numb fingers and wondering if he really dared actually tell his brother how he felt.

"Geez Rox, you're starting to worry me, are you okay?" Sora asked, his concern floating through the airwaves.

"Yeah, no, I don't know. I, w-well, I was never gunna actually tell you this, and I'm kinda... bleh," he shook his head, trying to clear it. Maybe being drunk wasn't such a good idea after all, "th-the thing is Sora, I'm kinda, well, I'm sort of in... in l-love with you, and I wasn't ever gunna tell you, and then, Axel told me I should, and then I thought about it, and drank about it, and then you called and I, oh god Sora, I'm sorry."

Another pause, this one seeming to stretch for an eternity, then a quiet, "can you repeat that?"

"Um," Roxas' heart falls from his throat to his stomach and churns viciously.

Sora laughs, falsley, nerviously, "I-I'm not sure what you said is what I heard."

The courage was all gone though, all used up, and Roxas can only stutter, "w-what did you hear?"

The pause lengthened, silence hanging heavily, "that you're in love with me," it was whispered, carried away by a breeze, but with all Roxas' straining to hear, it wasn't lost.

"Well... um, Y-yeah, that's what I said," Roxas coudln't hear his own words, his heart-beat was loud in his ears and his hand was shaking where he stared at the unlit cigarrette in his hand.

A loud exhale over the phone, "I, R-really?"

Roxas nodded, then realised he wasn't visable over airwaves, "y-yeah, I am, and I'm sorry to mess t-things up and to just tell you all this and..." he paused a moment, gathering some more of his courage by it's tail, forcing the next words out, "I'm in love with you Sora, and, and I understand if this is to awkward for you, and that you don't want to hear it, or see me anymore, and I'd understand if there was someone else, and I really want you to be happy more then anything else."

He took a deep breath, and listened for a responce. There was none.

"Sora?"

Roxas pulled his phone to look at it. The call had ended. Sora had hung up on him.

Well. What was he expecting, really?

With slow mechanical movements, Roxas lit the smoke Axel had given him. His moment of almost-sobriety fled and he shakily slid to rest his ass on the cement flooring near the garage wall.

He inhaled the smoke, and exhaled a sob, only to fight it despirately back with another drag of his cigarette.

He'd go back in, and get another drink. He'd spend the night at Demyx's like he planned, and he'd call Sora tomorrow, to ask if he should move out. Demyx would let him stay, even if he couldn't, there was Axel's place.

He finished his smoke and forced himself back up, swaying his way inside.

Axel was next to him in an instant, "Well?"

Roxas shook his head, making the room spin, "he hung up on me," the blond confessed and forced a smile on his face, "can we not talk about it yet?"

Axel's smile disapeared, clearly he was expecting something else, and he ushered Roxas to a seat, "yeah, okay."

The others in Organazation Thirteen were drifting home in dribs and drabs, and soon on Demyx, Axel, Zexion and Roxas were left.

Zexion and Demyx were arguing over song choice and Axel was trying to distract Roxas from the boys recent rejection.

Suddenly the garage door was being lifted up, Demyx turned, expecting maybe Larxene, who'd left her jacket behind, "Sora! What are you doing here? You never come to my parties!"

Everyone turned to see a bright red and sweating Sora at the garage door, "that's because I'm not old enough, mentally to drink, we've been through this," the brunet reminded his brothers friend, searching though the dim lighting to find Roxas.

Seeing him, he all but bounced over, "Roxy, I need to talk to you," he whispered.

Roxas, feeling his heart tense in anticipation of a more thorough rejection, and maybe a right-hook to the jaw, couldn't move or say anything.

Sora's eyes flickered to Axel, who was also tenced, wanting to protect his little buddy.

"Do they know?" He asked Roxas, who nodded only slightly.

He would be embarressed to be knocked out here, but at least they wouldn't have to drag him inside to initiate first aid.

Sora smiled, a small shaky smile and tugged Roxas to stand. "My phone died," he whispered, "so I didn't have the chance to say it back, and then I had to bully Riku into dropping me off here."

He leant closer, until his forehead was right against Roxas, "I love you too, stupid."

Roxas was a furious red, "r-really?"

Sora smiled, a huge goofy smile, "really," he promised, and tilted his head to prove it.

The garage erupted in Axel and Demyx's wolf-whistles, while Zexion just stood there gaping. There wasn't much he couldn't understand, but this had taken him completely off guard.

Sora didn't seem to hear them, just pressed his lips with a soft but firm pressure against his twins, wrapping a hand around the back of Roxas neck to coax him into the moment.

Roxas immiedately surrended, and with a hot swipe of Sora's tongue, he opened up as much as he could to engage in the most fantasised moment of his life.

The blond knew he'd have to explain things to Demyx and Zexion before Axel could completely pervert the moment, and he knew that he and Sora would have to be careful now, about who saw their P.D.A, and at home (especially with the brunet prancing about nakid).

For right now though, he was completely enjoying how fucked up he and his twin were.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer : I'll bemoan the fact that I don't own them until I win the lottery, until then I'm only borrowing them.

Warnings : au, angst, amnesia

**(memories)**

**Track 3**

Sora listens to the song endlessly.

Falls asleep to it, wakes up to it.

Though the volume alters, the sound is never gone.

It's all he can do to keep breathing, keep moving, keep living.

It plays in his ears during work, in his car on the way home, and his C.D player never turns off.

He doesn't really know how he could exist without it.

Roxas carries a note with him everywhere.

It's in his pocket when he hitches rides, his hands when he walks.

Though the writing is no longer legible, the words are still with him when he looks.

It's all he can do to keep breathing, keep walking, keep looking.

It rests in an indent in his wallet, in a routine place in his pillow, and his thoughts are never far from it.

He doesn't remember anything but the words on the paper.

Sora sees blond in every crowd.

Windblown spikes in every siloutte.

Riku and Kairi don't understand, can't comprihend a bottomless pit of grief.

The only one who comes close is Cloud.

Cloud lost a brother, and that's similiarily heartbreaking.

They co-miserate together, wishing they could hope - or even mourn.

Roxas doesn't know what he's looking for.

Can only hope he will know when he sees it.

Only hope the pain in his chest where a heart is meant to beat will one day lessen.

He perks his ears at every called name, hoping it's him.

It never is.

He wonders where, if anywhere, he really belongs.

Sora hates June with a hollow, aching passion.

This is the second since he's kept the one song playing everywhere he goes.

He cries like a baby every day in June, hopeless and unstopable tears drenching his pillow case.

"Where did you go," he whispers to the moon.

The moon shines without answer, and Sora wishes he could beleive the same moon is shining down on the love of his life.

Track 3 jolts back into the chorus.

Roxas sits on a park bench and traces a small scar hidden by his hairline.

It's June, and the breeze is icy on his damp cheeks.

He wishes he knew who he was crying for, who he was missing.

He's run out of money, there are less odd jobs for someone without memories of skill in the winter.

He'll sleep on this park bench tonight, and keep walking tomorrow.

The moon sits heavy above him, and he fingers the corners of his note as he tries to drift off.

Sora sleeps on his couch during June.

Sleeps cramped amongst the remote controls and the stuffed animals he's collected over the years.

He can barely sleep in his empty double bed the rest of the days, but in June it's impossable.

He checks the spare key is in it's usual place every night no matter where he sleeps, and he prays his door will creak open every time he does.

He listens to Track 3 belt the tune that has become his heartbeat and closes his eyes.

He can't count the amount of times imagining the door opening wakes him up during the night, but that too is routine by now.

Roxas stares at the passing scenery, listening with half an ear as the truck driver that had picked him up chattered away.

Something suddenly pushed through to him though, making him actually focus on the mans words.

"Sorry, what was that?" He isn't usually so polite, but something had shifted in his mind for the first time since waking up.

The man blinks in surprise before backtracking his own words.

Roxas' lips quirk upwards in an unfamiliar smile.

"Yeah, I'll head there next."

Sora sits in the sunshine on his front porch.

An energetic child is running in and out around his feet, chasing around the small dog Sora had been given to keep him company when Roxas disapeared.

One earbud is hanging around his shoulder, the other in it's usual place.

There's a loud growl of a truck rumbling passed, and Sora instinctively pulls his godson closer to him.

He glances up at the truck as it slows, and despite himself his heartbeat speeds up.

"R-Roxas," he breathes, to quietly to be overheard.

Roxas leans heavily against the window, watching the houses speed passed.

The truck driver beside him is the same one that had jogged his memory, he'd claimed he had to see how things turned out.

They slowed at the thirteenth house, where Roxas had guessed, and he saw the dog and the boy first.

Nothing connects in his mind - no fireworks of memory or images flashing behind his lids.

The driver next to him asks if he should stop, and Roxas almost shakes his head.

Then he notices the thread of music floating from the thirteenth house, and the bright blue eyes staring at the truck window.

His godson is ordered to stay on the grass when the truck rumbles to a stop onhis driveway.

Sora is halfway across the grass before he wonders if it's just his mind playing tricks on him again.

Then the passanger door is opening slowly, and his breath is tangled with his heartbeat.

For the first time in two years Sora can't hear the tune playing from his speakers.

For the first time blond, windswept spikes are more solid then an imagined silloutte.

His cheeks are wet with tears - painful, hoping tears.

Roxas wraps his arms around the only familiar person he's ever met.

Feels his skin pull tight when the answering grip is strong enough to leave bruises.

Tears are running rivers down his face, but his lips are pulled into a full and brilliant smile.

"Sora," he breathes into brunet spikes, heart thumping in an erratic rythm that echoes back from Sora.

Sora, who is everything he's been missing, everything he's been looking for.

Sora, who is everything.

Roxas is dragged inside, followed by their godson (Kairi and Riku's son, Roxas remembers).

Sora's cheeks don't dry, but he keeps wiping them (to make sure he's not dreaming).

The words are all whispered, though the little boy is ensnared in cartoons now.

"I missed you so, so much," Sora insists, "but I knew you weren't dead."

"I missed you the most out of everything I couldn't remember," Roxas admits, falling into his embrace.

There were more reunions to make, people to call, memories to re-find.

But for now Roxas kissed Sora, and Sora let his earbuds fall to the floor.


End file.
